


A Couple That Fights Together

by TearsOfWinter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfWinter/pseuds/TearsOfWinter
Summary: Fenris comes up with the best idea to propose to Anders. Lots of dead bodies are involved.





	A Couple That Fights Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ethydium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethydium/gifts).



There was no end to them. Like a gang of rats, bandits and slavers kept pouring out of their little hidey holes. Anders threw another chain lightning, frying the five closest to him.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate caves?" He yelled over the clang of metal and screams. "Because I really hate caves! It's dark, it's wet, and there's always spiders!"

"So you've said." Beside him, his shining white knight of lyrium, Fenris cleaved the arrow that was aiming for Anders' head in two. "For a mage that lived in the sewer for years, this should be an improvement."

A group of men- six of them- rushed forward, sword and axes raised. Without a word between them, Anders froze their attackers with Winter's Grasp and Fenris shattered their remains with a quick swipe of his blade. They spent a decade fighting side by side; knew each other's strength and weaknesses. They were in tune to each other's movements, more so since they left Kirkwall together. They was no one else they could depend on, but each other.

"Dark town wasn't so bad," Anders grunted as he smacked the bladed end of his staff across a rogue's head. "Better than a dilapidated mansion with corpses inside."

"I'm not the one complaining about caves." Fenris pressed his back against Anders', guarding the mage's blind spot as the mage guarded his. "And you liked the corpses. You named one Moldy."

"There was mushroom growing on him!" Arrows came flying at them. In a nick of time, Anders casted a barrier around them, protecting them both. "If we get out of here alive, you owe me an entire week's worth of apple pie."

"I can offer you something better, if you want it," Fenris said, shoving Anders behind him and blocking a blow meant for the mage.

"What's better than pie fresh from the oven?" Anders panted. He was starting to feel the strain from the fight. They couldn't keep doing this. Even merged with Justice, Anders was beginning to run low on mana. They had to finish this soon.

"My hand in marriage."

Anders paused for a fraction of a second, bring his staff up almost too late to block a maul trying to smash his skull in. He used the last of his reserve and burned the bandit in the flames of an Inferno spell. He turned to face Fenris, sure that he heard wrong. But there was no time for clarification.

Six more men jumped Fenris and another one came after him. His life in peril, Justice emerged to protect his host and flung the assailant to the opposite wall. The body landed with a sickening thud and didn't get back up, but what the slavers lacked in skills, they made up with numbers. The man was quickly replaced by another bandit, knives raised to slit his throat. Anders jumped back- and hit the wall because there was no room to maneuver in the narrow recess of the cave. He rolled to the side and the man hit the wall where he'd just been, slashing at the rocks before turning on him with liquid speed, faster than Anders could bring up his staff-

And then suddenly stopped.

And made a very strange face.

And crumpled to the ground like a broken doll.

A toy with no head, Anders realized a second later when it came off and rolled a few feet away. And despite the fact that there were bones and tendons and veins and assorted other things in there, the wound was so clean that it didn't even bleed at first. Like a sword through a candle.

Then the men around him were all collapsing, heads popped off or bleeding out from their chests. It was both a horrifying but enchanting sight to see, a wisp of blue- the lyrium ghost- weaving between the bandits like death.

When the last man fell and the cave fell silent, a very familiar elf staggered out of absolutely nothing. It was as if he stepped out of the Fade. Just a shimmy of air and then a very sexy and a very smug elf stood in front of him. He held a blood hand out for Anders.

"Couldn't you do that _before_ I thought I was going to die?" The blond grumbled, hiding his sudden arousal with surliness. He ignored the proffered hand and got up from the ground himself.

"I could've, but that would've defeated the purpose of us coming here."

"Didn't we come out here to kill the slavers?"

"In part," Fenris wiped a hand across his bloody face. "However, it was to fulfill your fantasy. Didn't you want to be saved by your lover?" He said all from an inch away.

Anders blinked. He hadn't seen Fenris move and suddenly, the elf was in front of him, backing him into the wall. "Wha-" Anders licked his lips and saw how Fenris' eyes dilated, following the movement of his tongue before flicking to meet his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Your dream," he whispered, his mouth a hairsbreadth away from Anders', "where you're captured by templars about to be branded with the Rite of Tranquility. I'd burst in and break you from your chains and save you." Fenris ran his gauntlet down the other's chest, and Anders barely held in a gasp as he felt the prick of Fenris' metal tipped fingers through his threadbare robe. "Something about the best way to show me your gratitude?"

Anders swallowed. Somehow he was finding it harder and harder to mind if they had sex in the cave, dead bodies or not. Maker's Breath, Fenris was turning him into one kinky bastard.

"You brought me here and got me into this mess," he pointed out. He bit his bottom lip to keep in the moan when Fenris slipped a thigh between his legs. "And...and these aren't templars," he gasped, hands clutching at Fenris' shoulders, pulling him closer rather than away.

Fenris shrugged. "Had to make do with what I had. So about my reward?" He ground his thigh harder against Anders' arousal, making the blond throw his head back against the wall.

"Maker, I'll suck your cock for a week!" Anders yelled. "Two weeks!"

Grinning until his dimple showed, Fenris pulled Anders to him and kissed him. "Just marry me. That's all the gratitude, I need."

With corpses as their witness, Anders said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Damnedapostate. Finally decided to post this on AO3 xD
> 
> Orignally, I wanted the ending to be something like this
> 
> "Who am I?" Fenris asks and Anders answers, "My fiance that saved me?"  
> "That's right." Fenris grabs Anders and kisses the hell out of him. Best proposal ever. Even with all the blood.
> 
> But I couldn't work it in.


End file.
